A network, such as a telecommunications network, may include a core network and several “edge” networks, such as radio access networks (“RANs”). The core network may communicate with the RANs via intermediate links, such as via a backhaul network. The backhaul network may, in some instances, be provided by a backhaul service provider to a service provider associated with the core network. The service provider of the backhaul network may provide certain guarantees, such as quality of service (“QoS”) guarantees, regarding the capabilities (e.g., throughput, latency, and/or reliability) of the backhaul network. The service provider of the core network may pay certain rates for certain levels of guarantees, and may wish to verify that these levels of guarantees are being met.